User blog:Createsans/Outcasts (open role collab)
Plot Outcasts is a fanfiction collaboration about 4 High School students that are complete outcasts from the rest of their school. They consider themselves "incomplete" or "unwanted". All the outcasts are males, and all will be taken by me, but there WILL be more open roles. These characters can be human, humanoid or a mix of both. Main characters Outcasts *The leader. Short ginger hair with a small cowlick. Heterochromic. Left eye is bluish green and right eye is brown. Wears a purple hoodie with green sleeves and a green hood. Very confident in himself, and very artistic. Addicted to Vanilla Cola: Taken by me *Follower 1. Dirty blonde shoulder length hair, which curls up at the ends. Spiked up a bit. Has black pupil-less eyes. Wears a blue hoodie with red sleeves and a red hood. Violent and cold. He doesn't care about others opinions. Loud: Taken by me *Follower 2. Spiked brown hair with messy bangs. The white of his eyes is black, and his pupils are white. Wears a green hoodie with blue sleeves and a blue hood. Artistic, and hates "constructive criticism". Shallow and rude: Taken by me *Follower 3. Light brown spiky hair with a cowlick. Hair curls up at ends. Wears a red hoodie with purple sleeves and a purple hood. Narcissistic, kleptomaniac and violent. Quiet and socially awkward. Has a robotic right arm from a car crash: Taken by me Females *Girly queen bee. Often bullies The leader of the Outcasts. Huge crush on Outcast Follower 2. Likes the color blue: OPEN! *Rockband lover. Loud, eccentric, inviting and friendly. Tries to help The Outcasts fit in. Persistent and caring: Missette128 *Shy musician. Huge crush on The leader of the Outcasts. Often wears the color pink. Likes playing the flute mostly: Stormie *Weird straight-A student. Smart, snobby and slightly nosy. In the popular girl clique. Often does the Queen Bee's work: OPEN! *Gossip Hound. In the popular girl clique. Her favorite gossip victims are the Outcasts, namely Follower 3. Snobby and rude: OPEN! *School Athlete. Loud, eccentric, tough and mean. In the popular girl clique until later conflict. Often bullies Follower 1: OPEN! *Goth girl. Quiet, shy, calm and socially awkward. Huge crush on Follower 2. Likes poetry and art. Depressed: OPEN! *Cheerleader 1. Kindhearted, caring, sweet and inviting. Popular, but not mean. Loves helping others: Missette128 *Cheerleader 2. Mean, snobby, loud and pushy. In the popular girl clique. Bullies Follower 3 for his robotic arm: Taken by me *Cheerleader 3. Shy, quiet, introverted and nice. Loves her school and her team. Very caring and gentle: Stormie Males *Queen Bee's ex-boyfriend. Nice, athletic, caring and friendly. Caused the breakup between him and Queen Bee: OPEN! *Mr. Muscle. Rude, pushy, loud and mean. Often bullies The leader of The Outcasts: OPEN! *Kindhearted musician. Loves helping people. Popular, but not mean. Huge crush on Cheerleader 1: OPEN! *Depressed poet. Quiet, shy, self-conscious and insecure. Likes being alone, the breeze and rain: OPEN! *Class Clown. Often goofing around. Has been in detention a few times. Imaginative, caring, loud and foolish: Missette128 *Cool Guy. Quiet, curt, rude and popular. Best friend of Mr. Muscle: OPEN! Category:Blog posts